


Violets and Roses

by ElizabethMikaelson



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethMikaelson/pseuds/ElizabethMikaelson
Summary: It's their first Valentine and both Cheryl and Toni have different suprises made for each other. But maybe Cheryl's suprise will also include asking Toni for a special kind of promise.





	Violets and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly after I wrote this I read it 2 other times and it's honestly the fluffiest of fluff. So enjoy and tell me ur thoughts!

Cheryl stretches as she wakes up, eyes half open as she sees the empty side of her bed. The girl groans in frustration, but then she sees the breakfast on her nightstand and a note attached to it.

_I'm so sorry Bombshell but some stuff came up and I had to leave early. I'll see you at school and I made some breakfast so I can make you forgive me faster._

_With lots of love, your lil busker queen_

Cheryl smiles and melts a little at the gesture of her girlfriend.

It has been a year since she and Toni started dating and Cheryl took back Thornhill from her mother and uncle. Since then, she and Toni lived here, and Cheryl had never loved her house more.

Taking the breakfast on her lap, she smiles even more as she sees the smiley face Toni had made on her pancakes with maple syrup and the hot chocolate beside them.

So the girl starts eating, also taking her phone and dialing her friend Fangs. She met him through Toni and they quickly became good friends with Cheryl being Toni's girlfriend and their love for theater and fashion.

"Bombshell, good morning," says the boy, and Cheryl hears a small laugh from the other side of the phone.

"Morning and tell that to Kevin too," replies Cheryl and she chuckles when she hears the other boy say hello back.

"I called about our plan. Is everything good?"

"Yeah. I have only four hours today so I'll go and put the food and also check up on it. I still don't know how you managed to do that in four hours," says Fangs and Cheryl rolls her eyes.

"I can do anything I place my intentions and confidence on. See you in school then."

Cheryl closes the call after Fangs also tells her bye, and she continues eating in peace, thinking about what Toni might have done for her.

\---------

"Happy Valentine's daaaaay!" says Kevin with a grin, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Cheryl laughs and her eyes search for any sign of her girlfriend.

"Same to you Kev. Have you seen Toni?"

He doesn't get a chance to reply as a message ringtone comes from his phone. His eyes widen as he sees the picture, and Cheryl only looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I think you better go at your locker Cher," says Kevin with a barely held back grin and he sees as Cheryl walks towards her locker.

A gasp escapes her lips as she looks at it.

All of her locker is covered in red rose petals, and a transparent curtain falls down on the ground from it, holding full roses until they leave their place to red petals thrown on the ground.

Cheryl takes the heart paper attached to her locker, and her eyes widen when she reads it.

"Happy Valentine's day Cher," says Toni behind her, looking at Cheryl with a huge smile.

The red head feels her eyes water and she steps closer to her and kisses her. Ever since they started dating, both had been quite open about their relationship.

And well no one had enough balls to tell Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz a bad word about them.

Toni smiles against the kiss and lays a hand on Cheryl's cheeck, caressing it when Cheryl's lips leave hers.

"I love you," murmurs Cheryl and Toni's heart seems to stop everytime she says it, even if Cheryl says it as much as she can everyday.

"I love you too," replies Toni just as softly and she smiles when she hears the click of her camera.

Cheryl turns around and she sees Kevin grin at them, Toni's camera on his hands.

"You two are seriously goals," says the boy as he moves to place the camera on Toni's hands, who only smiles at the picture and shows it to Cheryl.

Cheryl was looking into Toni's eyes and Toni was doing the same, her hand on Cheryl's cheek and lips as close as they could be without kissing.

It was just a picture, but Cheryl could feel their love as strongly as in real life. Toni gives her another soft kiss and puts the camera on her bag, while Cheryl opens her locker with care and takes out her books.

Before Toni takes her hand, Cheryl takes a pic of her locker and posts it on her Twitter, Toni rolling her eyes with a smile at the caption.

_Everyone can only dream to have a girlfriend as romantic as mine. Happy Valentine's baby @tonitopaz_

Then both girls start walking to Cheryl's class, Toni placing a soft kiss on her hand. Cheryl smiles and only kisses her forehead, only then remembering her own plan.

"Hey Toni," the girl looks at her so Cheryl can continue, "Do you want to come somewhere with me after school?"

Toni raises an eyebrow at the nervousness Cheryl shows. Cheryl wasn't the one to ask for them hanging out, living together and spending almost every hour together did that to you.

But Toni doesn't question it and nods her head, Cheryl smiling.

"We'll take my car okay? Fangs or Sweetpea can take your bike back home," says Cheryl and she leans down to give her a kiss.

"See you at lunch then?" says Toni before she leaves towards her own class. Cheryl nods her head and her eyes focus on the girl until she leaves her field of vision and the box on her pocket starts feeling heavier.

\------

"Have you seen Cheryl?" asks Toni as she sits beside Veronica, the girl shaking her head.

"Aren't you two always joined at the hip?" teases Veronica and Toni rolls her eyes, starting to eat her lunch.

Betty is the one to reply to her question as she slides down to sit on Veronica's other side, leaning forward so she can look at Toni.

"I saw her leave with Fangs when I was on my way here," says the blonde and Toni frowns.

With Fangs? Why would she leave school with him?

"That's weird," says Toni as she eats her hamburger mindlessly. But Veronia only smiles, a smile which Toni knows is when she knows more than someone else, especially since she and Betty share a look together.

"Whatever she may be doing is probably something good. Now relax and let's talk about your suprise to Cheryl."

And that's how Toni finds herself being dragged in a conversation about her romantic suprise and her relationship with Cheryl.

\------

When the bell rings, Toni is suprised to see Cheryl waiting for her outside the classroom, a small smile on her lips.

"Where were you?" asks Toni curious as she leans to give her girlfriend a kiss.

But Cheryl smiles and takes her hand, dragging her outside towards her car.

"Some stuff," replies Cheryl, quoting Toni's letter. So the brunette only follows her and they both get in the car.

As Cheryl drives, Toni moves her hand to Cheryl's, lacing their fingers together on the gear shift, and she sees Cheryl smile as her eyes are set on the road.

"Can I at least get a spoiler for your super secret surprise?"

Cheryl hopes Toni doesn't feel the sweating on her hand after she hears the question. She can't tell what her plan really is so she moves her eyes for a moment from the road and winks at Toni.

"Where would be the suprise then Toni? Beside all of my suprises are amazing and breathtaking."

"I don't think that your existence counts as a suprise," says Toni smoothly and she grins when she sees Cheryl blush red.

Then a comfortable silence falls upon them, and Toni looks outside, seeing that they were headed towards the woods.

"Are you planning on killing me?" says Toni and Cheryl rolls her eyes, hand tightening on Toni's hold.

"If I wanted that I would have done it a long time ago. Beside I don't think I could live with you dead," replies Cheryl and Toni smiles like a love sick fool.

"Love you too Bombshell," says Toni and Cheryl smiles and takes her hand from Toni's to turn the car towards a secret path.

She stops them at a small clearing. But before Toni can get out, Cheryl places a hand on her elbow.

"Can you close your eyes please?" asks Cheryl with a nervous smile and Toni shrugs and closes her eyes, hearing as Cheryl comes out and then comes at her side and helps Toni outside.

Cheryl wraps one arm around her waist and the other takes Toni's hand. They walk for a little, and Toni holds her promise to not open her eyes.

Then Cheryl stops them and she hears her let out a shaky, nervous breath.

"Open your eyes."

Toni does as told, and she gasps loudly as she looks around.

They were on a clearing with a clear view of the Sweetwater river, and Toni was sure she has never been on this part of the woods.

Flowers, violets as Toni learns when she looks at them closely, are hung on threads which are held from one tree to the other. She can only imagine how many violets are on ten threads.

Then there are four other threads, which are probably not just normal threads, which hold some small lights, giving the place a dream like feeling.

Cheryl smiles and walks towards the picnic basket, which is placed on the ground beside a small portable table and two chairs.

But she doesn't open the basket but rather takes something from beside it.

Toni feels her eyes water as Cheryl walks at her snd puts the flower necklace on her neck, the purple violets clashing with her pink and brown hair.

"I read somewhere that on Sappho's times, you would give your bisexual lover violets." murmurs Cheryl, her hands on Toni's neck.

"What is this deep connection with you Blossom's and Sappho?"

That's Toni's reply before she leans to kiss her, hands on Cheryl's red leather jacket. She doesn't know what she did to deserve an amazing girlfriend like Cheryl, but she isn't going to question her luck now.

"I love you," says Toni as she breaks the kiss, Cheryl grinning as she leads them to the chairs.

"And I love you more. Now come on, you need to taste my absolutely amazing food. It will make you fall even harder for me than you already have."

Toni doesn't have the heart to tell her that she falls for Cheryl harder each time she breathes. That even when she just thinks of Cheryl the world seems like a better place.

So the brunette only let's herself be dragged by her girlfriend.

\-------

When they had arrived to the spot it was close to sunset, and now both girls were enjoying themselves looking at the starry night sky and having small conversations.

But as the time passed, Cheryl felt the box weight more and more on her pocket. So she turned towards her girlfriend with a small smile.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

"Do I? You in red shorts and white top is probably one of the best things for my brain and dreams," replies Toni with a smirk, Cheryl slapping her arm with a blush.

But then the smirk turns in a small soft smile which only Cheryl is able to see, a smile which shows just how much she loves Cheryl.

"But yeah, of course I do. What brought the thought?"

Cheryl breathes deeply as she gathers all the courage she has on her body to look on Toni's eyes. The brunette only takes her hand and smiles at her encouragingly.

"I... Ever since the first time I saw you I felt something pulling me towards you. I didn't know what was at the time, but I knew that there was something different in you."

Toni looks at her confused, not knowing where she is trying to get at.

Cheryl gulps as she feels the box on her pocket with her elbow.

"You were there for me when no one else was. And well I know that my looks probably made you try to get closer," Toni rolls her eyes with a smile at that, "but I'm glad that you didn't stop trying until I confessed my life at Pop's."

Toni smiles sadly as she remembers the broken but yet strong Cheryl who no one ever tried to love back then. But then she didn't have Toni and now with Toni by her side she had someone to love her and make her see the world in a better light.

Cheryl moves her hand to Toni's eyes, and the brunette knows that she must close her eyes, so she does.

The red head puts her hand on her pocket and takes out the velvet red box. Only then does Cheryl realise she is shaking.

She imagines what Jason would say now, as she always does when she has something important to tell Toni. Her brother would smile and tell her to do it and enjoy her life with Toni.

She remembers Veronica tearing up when Cheryl shyly shows her the ring and she remembers Betty hugging her happily.

Then she remembers a shocked Fangs and Sweetpea and Jughead who then laugh and hug her, congratulating her.

She remembers a suprised FP who then only smiles at her and hugs her just like a real father would and wishes her luck.

The last thought is the one of a naked Toni one night after they had made love and how she told Cheryl she wouldn't mind spending all her life with her.

Courage seems to blossom inside her and Cheryl smiles proudly and moves to sit on one knee, opening the box.

"Toni Topaz," Toni opens her eyes and she stops breathing as she looks at the teary eyed Cheryl holding a red velvet box which holds a ring with a red ruby.

"You taught me how to be the best version of myself and made me believe again in love. So tonight, on Valentine's day cause I'm that extra, I'm gonna ask you this question."

Toni is crying now and Cheryl too, who only gulps and smiles at Toni the same way she did when they first slept on the same bed together, a smile which showed just how much she loves Toni.

"Will you let go of the title queen of the buskers and become the queen of my heart by marrying me?"

Toni sobs loudly and nods her head, Cheryl grinning as she takes her hand and puts the ring on. As soon as she does that, Toni falls on her arms and kisses her.

This kiss is like no other kiss they have ever had. It's more like a promise, a promise of love and hope, of a new chapter in their lives together.

"I love you," murmurs Toni against her lips and Cheryl smiles at the confession, lacing her hand with Toni's and feeling a certain warmness on her chest as she feels the ring.

"And I love you too."

\------

Of course Veronica takes the role of helping with the wedding. Toni leaves the preparations to her and Cheryl, while she herself took care of the guests.

Betty tags with Veronica and both girls take half of the time she spends with Cheryl to talk about wedding colors and decorations.

Then her other time is following Cheryl towards the flowers shop and also with everything else Cheryl demands she takes care by herself.

But with all that happens at day, Cheryl makes sure to kiss Toni in every moment she can and to remind her how this is a way to celebrate their love.

When they go to bed together, Cheryl kisses her hand softly and doesn't forget to say ' _Goodnight my fiancé'_. And Toni does the same, her smile widening when her eyes would feel the green emerald ring on Cheryl's finger.

\-------

They marry two months after school finishes and Cheryl never thought she would feel this happy from leaving that school.

It's sunny and warm and Toni smiles when she looks around the same clearing Cheryl had proposed to her. Now it was filled with guests and she sighs as she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax girl, it's your wedding day and you are marrying the love of your life. Everything is perfect," whispers Fangs from behind her. Toni only smiles at him and then straightens as the music starts.

The one who walks Cheryl down the aisle is surprisingly FP, who took the role of the father-in-law when she and Toni started dating. The past was left behind and Cheryl had warmed up to him enough to consider him a father-like figure and let him walk her down the aisle.

Toni feels her breath being taken away as she looks at Cheryl, her red dress looking perfect with her red lips and red hair let down in their usual natural wavy way.

"Take care of her Toni," says FP with a small smile, giving Cheryl's hand to Toni.

The brunette smiles, nodding her head and sees as Cheryl takes her place by her side, their hands together.

And as they say their I will's, surrounded by their friends and with all the bad things left behind, both girls kiss each other softly, finally happy and starting a chapter in their lives, this time together officially.

"I love you Toni," says Cheryl with a smile as they enter their car, their bouquets caught by a shocked Betty and an equally shocked Veronica.

And Toni smiles and takes her hand on the gear shift, Cheryl starting the car.

"And I love you too Cheryl."

With that said, Cheryl smiles and drives them away towards their honeymoon, the other yelling happily as they start their trip to celebrate the start of the best part of their lifes.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me more and hear more about my fics on my Instagram @therealcherylbombshell


End file.
